Red Dawn
by UranicSubseter34
Summary: Altan - A large and relatively calm city situated near the infamous city of Harran, the origin of the Harran Virus. After an unknown infected escapes the Quarantine and begins to attack citizens of Altan, the city quickly falls into ruins as infection rates seem to occur quicker than the usual time. Following through the eyes of a teen boy, witness the rise of a new demise.


_**DESCLAIMER: Dying Light does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters, story, or other assets from the original game(s).**_

 _ **Warning: Slight Suicide Reference**_

* * *

 _ **Dying's dawn, a labyrinth of wrath...**_

 _ **And nothing left but a destructive path...**_

 _ **For the God of the Sun, he brings a new rise...**_

 _ **And what remains is the beginning of a new demise...**_

* * *

Journal Entry 1...

" _I don't know what my father thought when he got me this journal, but the only thing he told me was to start writing what had occurred and what went on during a journal entry day._

 _So, I guess I'll start off by writing about my most recent nightmare._

 _It was the same one I have been getting for a couple of weeks now. I always wake up drenched in sweat because of that damned dream._

 _My dream had to do with the Harran Virus. I dreamt that this disease had escaped from the Quarantine, masquerading itself in the form of a human. All I could see was death. So much death and destruction..._

 _I could literally see Altan, my home city, being brought down right to its last leg by this deadly virus. I felt myself quivering, both in my dream and in real life. I wanted to wake up so bad, but it felt as if the virus's atrocities had constricted me into submission, forcing me to view the torturous scenes._

 _I... I felt like I was on the verge of tears when I had finally been woken up. My father had awoken me and seen just what this nightmare had done to me. He described me as looking tired and afraid, almost as if I had just witnessed a death._

 _After that, I decided to try and erase the images from my mind. I've handled well for the rest of today, but now I hold fear towards the idea of sleeping. Though it had been one of the few places of pure solace for me, these grotesque nightmares have poisoned my sanctuary._

 _I fear for my state of mind, but it isn't as plentiful as the fear I hold for the state of mankind and the world..._ "

* * *

He set his pencil and journal down right by his side. A sigh escaped him, the fear having settled away, but still lingering like a predator waiting to strike for a kill.

Hizir Marangoz had become fearful and anxious ever since the Harran virus had sprouted up from literally nowhere. He never believed in the supernatural, nor did he believe in cryptids and other monsters. But ever since the outbreak in Harran, he had felt scared about the reality of it all.

That this infection had the capability of destroying the entire world. This epidemic had the potential to bring humanity down to its knees without showing any sort of mercy whatsoever.

Hizir shook his head rapidly, trying to shake away the dark thoughts. As he stood up from the couch he had sat on, he grabbed his things and retreated to his room.

He opened his door, the bright rays of sunlight blinding him. He quickly went to his window, drawing the curtains, darkening his room once more. Hizir set his journal and pencil on his desk, plopping his backpack below the desk.

Hizir fell onto his bed, his heavy eyes and aching head dragging him into a sleepy hypnosis. He tried his best to stay awake, but he eventually succumbed to his drowsiness and knocked out.

* * *

 _Hizir looked around all over. He heard screams and sounds of gunshots. Explosions, breaking glass, and so much more. And one thing he heard that churned his stomach into a tangled mess; The sound of an unearthly screech. He turned around, face to face with a humanoid monster, its claws and glowing skin striking fear once more into the boy._

 _It immediately rushed towards him, ready to pounce. Hizir blocked himself with his arms, as he waited for the creature to get him._

* * *

Hizir jolted awake, his mind still rattling from the dream. He breathed hastily, his lungs gasping and crying out for air. As he let his body recover, his ears caught the sound of screams. He shook his head, hoping that maybe it was just him dreaming still.

They kept on going. Those sounds, the ones that tormented his dreams...

"I-It's real..." Hizir whispered to himself as he felt his heart begin to beat fast. He rushed to his window, finding it to be night time. He could still clearly see the many fires and smoke funnels striking at the pitch black sky, blocking out the illuminating radiance of the moon and the stars.

He began to back away from his window till his back touched his door. He slid down to the floor, beginning to panic.

"This can't be happening... This can't be happening..." The words, though repeated, were in vain. The truth was right outside his house. He didn't want to believe it. He hadn't thought that this situation that tormented him in his dreams, would come true.

Hizir felt like his mind was caving in. He couldn't think straight, nor give out any sort of idea or thought.

The only thing he decided to do, was go back to sleep.

He grabbed a container filled with sleeping pills. Though he had needed them previously for insomnia, he decided that using them now would help him escape from the terrors outside.

Hizir emptied out a handful of the pills. He gazed at them while the sounds outside banged away at his head and ears. His eyes pierced the little pile. He wanted to do the deed.

He began to lift his hand up to his mouth, but fear began to flood into him again. His hands began to shake and his face scrunched in hesitance. Finally, he let the pills escape from his hand.

Hizir plopped to the ground, his head between his legs. He felt a few tears in his eyes as his breath hitched.

"I can't do this..."

* * *

Journal Entry 2...

" _Everything has gone bad. So quickly, Altan became overwhelmed. My nightmare became true._

 _I wanted to escape. I wanted to leave the world so that perhaps some high and mighty god may let me come into his sanctuary. But I was afraid. Even though I am afraid of the terrors outside my house, I fear the concept and idea of death, especially suicide. I don't want to be alone with the monsters outside, but i also don't want to take the worst possible route._

 _I... I didn't want to die alone. I want my father to be alongside me... But I don't know where he is. I only know that I only have myself as a form of company. I hope to find someone to join, but I feel as if that someone isn't going to come to me soon._

 _I plan on leaving my house now. Though I decided to leave my things here, I chose to take this journal, as well as a few other supplies._

 _If this journal is found and this is the only other entry, than I am most likely dead. I hope with all my willpower that this journal and my battle do not stop anytime soon, that this entry isn't my last._

 _Please, Allah. Give me the power to live to tell my tale._ "

* * *

Hizir looked back one last time at the place he wished he could still call 'Home'. He shut the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it.

He grabbed a cleaver out of his bag. It was one that had been used regularly in his kitchen. Though it worked, it had already shown its aging. He knew that the blade wouldn't last too long. A newer and studier weapon was needed.

Hizir kept on walking. Though it seemed that the sounds had somewhat died down, he hadn't let his guard go down at all. He had to be alert. This wasn't a video game or movie anymore.

In his mind, he kept on repeating the location of the lab in which his father worked at. Though it was located in the city, it was still a very far distance. And with night still very much alive, he felt the need to get there quick. His house was safe, but he didn't want to cower in fear anymore. He didn't want to be alone and let himself become a frightened boy.

"If I'm going to die..." He whispered. "I'm dying like a hero. A hero like Kyle Crane."

That name... The name that had spread itself like a wild fire, both inside and out of the Quarantine. Even then, both knew that this man was a savior contained inside the walls of the Quarantine. Many idolized Crane, his influence helping for the greater good.

"I wish Kyle Crane was here. He'd be able to breeze through this city in a heartbeat." Hizir thought to himself, his brain beginning to run a bit normal. "...He would even be able to save it from the disease, like a dying light that still burned its powerful strength into the shadows of the dead..."

Hizir just sighed once more, continuing on towards his father's lab.

* * *

The boy sighed softly as he looked around once more. Everything was dead, not just the residents. Though he still hadn't encountered any signs of a human or corpse, he could just feel the emptiness in the few buildings and houses around him.

But like a pebble to a still body of water, Hizir felt a change in the atmosphere. He felt the presence of something, as if he were being stalked.

He began to check his back now. Though his eyes saw nothing but black, his mind kept on registering the gaze of something.

And then he heard what sounded like nails on a chalkboard. His ears immediately felt the pain of hearing the wretched noise. Hizir let his weapon fall to the floor as he began to cover his ears. His widened eyes shot everywhere, trying their very best to spot any sort of movement or shape that was remotely human.

He looked to a small mess of parked cars, finding out that the ear-piercing noise was coming from there.

Hizir breathed out slowly, then retracted his hands to grab his cleaver. While he did that, his ears screamed from the shattering noise. As best as he could, he ignored the pain and grabbed his weapon, beginning to back away swiftly in order to get out of the sound's range.

And when he felt the pain and noise subside, the noise abruptly stopped.

Clicking sounds and slapping noises approached Hizir so rapidly. He quickly grabbed a flashlight he had taken from his home. He turned it on, barely able to escape the grasp of a very grotesque and horrifying creature. It's hands had been sticking out, ready to grab him.

He looked fearfully as the creature tumbled to the floor, growling in pain. Immediately, he snapped back to reality and began to rush over to it, lifting his cleaver while doing so. He let the weapon fly down, striking the thing square on the shoulder. It screeched out in agony, but was still able to turn around and swipe at Hizir's ankle, cutting open a huge gash with a flap of flesh hanging off.

Hizir fell to the floor once he felt the pain. He began to scramble away, while the infected had finally composed itself and slowly approached him. It got on all fours, the clicking of its claws chilling his spine with such a cold spark of darkness.

" _You need to do this!_ " He said in his mind. " _You can't die off this quickly!_ "

Hizir closed his eyes, and he shot back up from the floor. His open wound began to gush out spurts and puddles of blood, the pain making him dizzy and lightheaded. But, he was able to keep himself awake a little longer.

The infected began to charge once more, swiping at Hizir. Luckily, he moved away in time, though his leg only felt worse with that one move.

He saw an opening right then. As the thing tried to recover a bit, he took his chance and pushed forward, striking down on the creature.

His cleaver slashed into the thing's head, but it still stood.

Hizir looked in shock and worry as the infected looked at him with angered eyes.

"Holy fuck. I didn't think this through!"

He backed away again, but the infected followed slowly, almost as if it was toying with him. He kept moving, his hurt leg dragging along. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had no way of defending himself anymore.

Hizir fell back down to the floor, his breathing only building up in speed as the thing approached. He could see its eyes, bloodshot and yellow, almost as if they were glowing. Its claws were so thick and hardened in what seemed to be dried up steel.

He had no other choice. He needed to take a risk in doing what he was about to do.

He lifted arm up high, ready to strike down again with his elbow. As he did that, the infected screamed loudly, opening its arms to grab him. The sound made his soul quiver, but with the last amount of willpower he had, he shot his elbow down straight onto the cleaver still stuck to the infected's head. As soon as he pushed it down more, the infected collapsed to the floor. Blood began to pour out, spraying a bit as it tried to escape from the tiny openings between the cleaver and the skull.

Hizir breathed out, already exhausted from what he had just gone through.

He hadn't expected the night to be this dangerous. Nothing in his life would have ever prepared him for this kind of encounter.

Hizir felt his ankle stinging badly. He looked at it, now fully registering the fact that a flap of flesh was still attached to it.

He felt pinprick tears as he looked at it.

"God, this hurts so fucking bad...!" He hissed as he looked at the wound. "What the hell do I do?"

He hadn't brought a medkit with him. He had no access to any medical supplies anymore. The best he could do was just wrap one of the shirts he packed around his ankle, just so the flesh wouldn't tear off and so the wound wouldn't get too bad.

"Hopefully I find some actual stuff soon..." Hizir sighed as he pushed on through the dead streets.

* * *

Journal Entry 3...

" _I have only been through the city for a few hours, but already I feel that I've suffered through Hell._

 _I had a horrible encounter with one of the infected. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with it. It had such large claws, claws which were crudely coated in a layer of iron. The fucker slashed me in the ankle with those things. It almost ripped off an entire chunk of meat from that area._

 _My ankle is badly hurt now. I can't get ahold of any medical supplies. I am too far away from my house at this point. I was lucky enough to even take shelter inside an abandoned car, one supplied with food and water._

 _I plan on resting in here for now. I just hope that something doesn't happen while I retreat to my slumber._

 _I will leave off here for now. I pray for everyone who is now being tortured by this dark plague._ "


End file.
